Many attempts have been made to combine the benefits of storing digital media through CD or DVD technology with a banking or affinity card. Nevertheless, digital media, such as CDs or DVDs are required to have a thickness that is standard in the computer industry to allow the digital information to be read from the digital media. For example, a typical CD is approximately 1.2 mm in thickness.
In contrast, a typical credit card is approximately 0.033 inches (about 30 mil) in thickness, and this is the standard thickness for credit cards since it is desirable for credit cards to have a standard thickness that may be inserted into a credit card reader for reading information or data that is stored on a magnetic strip. Therefore, to date, it has been a challenge to provide a banking card that may be inserted into the corresponding machines for the reading of information from the bank card in a CD or DVD reader.